


You Look Handsome

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: CHANTS, M/M, Sheamus is a lucky dude, Sorta Bullying, Zack is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sheamus gets a new chant.





	

Title: You Look Handsome

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Sheamus/Zack

Characters: Shemaus and Zack Ryder.

Summary: Shemaus gets a new chant.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You look handsome! You look handsome! You look handsome!"

Sheamus stopped as he listened to chant fill the hallway turning around he watched as Zack Ryder approached from around the corner.

"You look handsome." Zack whispered as he moved closer to Sheamus who smiled. Leaning upwards Zack pressed an kiss on his boyfriend's lips before moving back.

"For everyone who chants you look stupid. I'll chant you look handsome back here."

"What would I do without you fella?"

Zack smiled before gently pushing Sheamus towards the hallway at the beginning of the aisle. "Sheamus your on in three!" someone shouted making Sheamus sighed before heading towards the aisle.

"I love you fella!"

"I love you too!"


End file.
